Drew's surprise
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: When Drew has a surprise for May, May starts to think he will break up with her. Will his surprise make or break their relationship forever?


The snow was slowly falling out of the gray sky. Some snow landed on May Maples window gentaly kissing it.

Early the morning of Christmas eve, May awoke to her noisy aggravating alarm clock ringing. She groaned and slammed her hand against the black annoying object sitting on her nightstand. She drowsily sat up. Her auburn hair was laying messily over her shinning sapphire eyes full of irritation, yet a sprinkle of excitement.

She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes throwing the warm covers off of her slender body. She stummbled out of her queen sized bed, her long sleeved vulpix sleep shirt rolled up slightly showing her small stomach. Her long matching pants, covered her feet which were protected by a warm pair of red and green socks. (WAM:red and green lol! May:I don't get it...)

She trudged downstairs yawning already seeing her 17 year old brother sitting on the couch eating pancakes and bacon. His navy blue hair covered his dark brown eyes. He exchanged his glasses for contacts, secretly trying to impress a girl he likes, who surprisingly is Drew's little sister.

May marched over to Max a glare on her face. Max looked up innocently at the angry brunette standing in front of him. "You set the alarm clock, didn't you?" she asked him angrily. "No I didn't." he replied calmly. May became angrier "Drew said he had something planned I wanted to look best today!" she whined at her brother.

"That's to bad." he replied smirking. May growled ready to shred the little alarm setter brat to pieces. "May, Max." a voice said behind them. They both turned their heads and smiled sheepishly. "Yes Mom?" they asked pretending nothing happened.

Their mother Caroline stood scolding them. "Sorry Mom, I didn't know why May was sleeping so late." Max told his Mother finally. Caroline took a deep breath and smiled softly "Okay Max, just next time you will know better." Caroline said retreating back upstairs.

May glared one last time at Max then headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She pulled out the pancake mix and some chocolate chips. She closed her eyes leaning against the counter nervous. "_Drew said it was really importaint..." _May thought to herself _"what if he wants to...break up?" _She shook her head trying to repel the thoughts.

"That's crazy." she muttered under her breath. She sighed and began to make her breakfast. Once she was done, she headed back up the stairs holding the plate in her hand. She closed her door to her room and sat on her bed eating her pancakes slowly. "_What if he really wants to break up?" _she thought again. She growled at herself and put the emty plate on the ground and fell onto her bed.

"_Stop thinking that May."_ she scolded herself. Suddenly her phone started ringing her alarm. "_Time to get ready."_ she thought as she turned off the alarm. She grabbed a tan towel from the chair in front of her desk, and ambled toward the bathroom.

After she got out of the shower and got dressed she walked out of her room and decided to wate downstairs. She was wearing a plain white shirt with normal denim jeans with a cool design on the back pockets. Also she wore a brown scarf and jacket. For shoes she wore brown boots that reached her ankle. For make up she settled with a very light layer of smoky gray and black eyeliner and a little mascara. A light color of lip gloss as well. She sat on the couch figuring Max went to go train. _"Maybe I just shouldn't go..." _she started thinking again. _"I know he will..."_ She slapped her forehead with her hand wanting to cry.

"_STOP!"_ she yelled in her head. A knock at the door inturupted her silent tiny breakdown. She stood up and walked as calmly as she could to the white front door. She shakily rached out her hand and turned the doorknob. The door swung open to reveal Drew.

His messy emerald hair slightly covering his matching green eyes. He was wearing a navy blue and black plaid shirt. A black jacket covering it and normal denim jeans. He wore normal sneakers as well. May blushed slightly at his appearance.

He smirked slightly noticing her blush. "Ready to go?" he asked her. May nodded and walked outside shutting the door behind her. Once they got inside the car her leaned over and lightly pecked her lips. May gasped lightly and covered her mouth. "I swear I brushed my teeth and-" she started to ramble.

Drew interupted her by covering her lips with his own. When he pulled away he smiled slightly "You don't have bad breath. I just thought you wanted to leave." he said starting the car. May blushed lightly "Sorry..." she started. "It's fine." he said pulling out of the driveway.

May sat in her seat the thoughts swirling around her mind again. A look of irritation painted it's self on her face as the thoughts wouldn't stop. May finally had enough and started crying. "_Why do I keep thinking these things?" _she asked herself looking out the window as silent tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

Luckily Drew hadn't noticed, and she really didn't want him too. He would think she was crazy. "_Maybe I am..."_ she thought looking up at the sky. They arrived at a skating rink called "hiver patinage." May's tears stopped half way there so a look of confusion covered her face. "What are we doing here Drew?" she asked getting out of the car.

Drew looked at her smiling "You said you wanted a surprise so I brought you here." he replied wrapping an arm over her shoulder. She blushed lightly doubts flooding out of her mind. They walked inside seeing only a few people on the ice. Drew told May to wait over near the chairs while he got their skates.

May walked over to the plastic window surrounding the rink. A mother and father were teaching their daughter to skate. May's eyes sparkled slightly "_I want a child..." _she thought as she watched. Drew walked over handing May her skates. They both took off their shoes and put on the ice skates. May and Drew were both experts at skating ever scince their child hood.

They scated aimlessly around holding hands laughing quietly. After a while Drew suddenly got very quiet and seemed deep in thought. May's eyes filled with concern as the thoughts flooded back to her mind. She sighed. "_This was her guts feeling right? Mom always said to follow it." _She let go of Drew's hand and started skating back to the exit of the ice.

Drew's eyes widened and skated quickly over to her concerned. "May?" he asked as she sat in one of the hard black chairs taking off the ice skates. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked getting on his knees. May looked away from him, not able to look in his concerned eyes. "May?" he asked again.

She succesfully got off the skates and stood up handing the skates back to the guy behind the desk. Drew stood up as well shakily because of the skates. "May, answer when I talk to you." he said grabbing her shoulder lightly. May stopped in what she was doing and turned to face him.

Tears were streaming down her face, as her shoulders shook slightly. His eyes widened in complete shock. "_What did I do?"_ he asked himself starring at May's broken appearance. "D-drew..." she said at last. He looked at her listening to her. "I think...we should...break up..."

Drew's heart snapped in half as those words exited her mouth. "C-come again...?" he choked out. May turned away from him again and started putting on her shoes. "I would appreciat it if you would drop me off at home, please." May said while zipping up her brown boots.

"B-but w-what?" he stuttered at a loss of words his voice shaking. "Just take me home." she said again. May turned around again to see tears running down his own face. "W-what happened?" he wanted an answer to why she was doing this to him.

May looked sternly into his wet eyes and told him "This is what you were going to do in the first place right?" Drew's face turned slightly confused. "No..." he said totally lost. She glared at him "You were going to break up with me!" she shouted getting irritated. "_Isn't this what he wanted?"_ she screamed in her head.

Drew's eyes widened. "No May I wasn't." he said getting a little frustrated. "Then what Drew?! What?" she screamed in his face. Tears were falling freely from her eyes, as she shook violently. "_Why is he doing this to me? Confusing me?"_ she asked herself.

"I was going to do this." he said as her pulled a small black box from his jean pocket and got down on one knee. "May Maple..." he began tears still falling. He was afraid. Yes _the_ Drew Hayden was terrified. May gasped in realization. "_He was going to...propose...?" _she asked herself shocked.

"Before you came into my life, I never realized how emty it was, then I realized having you by my side is what completes me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he proposed. May stared at him shocked. Shocked at his words and this whole moment, just everything. When Drew was about to stand up again in failure May got on her knees and kissed him.

It was a sweet kiss yet enough to give him his answer. When they pulled away, Drew put the ring on her finger which had a Sapphire in the middle with two emeralds on the side of it. "You just made me the happiest man alive." he stated looking into her sapphire eyes. May smiled at a loss of words, but we all know actions speak louder than words. She leaned in and kissed him.

They both had no idea what the future had ahead of them, but they knew they would make it through together.

WAM: So how was it? I think it might be so far my best story on FF but who knows.

May: **In tears** that was beautiful!

Drew: Wow...I can't believe _you_ came up with this. (Flicks hair)

WAM: You try and come up with a story and come back to me in three hours.

Drew: No thanks

WAM: that's what I thought.

May: haha!

Drew:What are you laughing at?

May:You cried in this story!

WAM: Well before they get into another argument, please hit the review button!

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_


End file.
